Hemme
|} Hemme is a senior officer and first mate of Moogles of Mayhem and king of the flag Hydrophobia. He sails the Cobalt Ocean. Contributions and Awards *Current monarch of Hydrophobia on Cobalt Ocean *Former Governor of Olive Island *On October 27, 2005, co-purchased a ginger monkey with Bibity in the Familiar auction *On November 27, 2005, co-purchased a red octopus with Bibity in the Familiar Auction *In December 2005, won a lime/pink parrot from Shuranthae in a bakeoff. *On January 21, 2006, won the Familiar Sink-off with the help of crewmates as his alt Hannibal. Biography Midnight Hemme originally started his piratey career in the fair waters of the Midnight Ocean. He began with a small, trading crew called the Silver Dragon Trading Co. He learned the game at a quick pace and eventually found himself in other areas such as politics, shoppe running, running pillages and events, etc. Hemme remained through many flag issues and eventually found himself involved in the formation of Carpe Noctem. He stayed within this flag for a long time and became a merchant titled member responsible for the various flag shoppes and stalls. At any given time he would be running 10-15 flag shoppes as well as his crew's own two shoppes, Baa Baa Blacksmith and Colourful Concoctions. Cobalt With the opening of a new ocean, Hemme began to explore new worlds and found new mates to play with. Originally, he played both Midnight and Cobalt oceans, trying to remain active in both. However, his boredom with Midnight and the excitement of something new in Cobalt eventually led to his full migration to Cobalt. Hemme originally founded his own crew named the Aquaphiliacs. He joined up with a lovely lass named Bibity and a crazy lad named Buri, and together they formed a new flag named Hydrophobia. Hydrophobia was one of the original flags in Cobalt and already had great beginnings with its three founding members. With his faithful crew , the ocean anew, and a strong, motivated flag, Hemme and Bibity attempted to take in the opening weekend of blockades. with a combined effort from Something Powerful and Sun Dynasty, the three flags simultaneously attacked the three islands open for blockade. However, the Ringers and Ocean Masters realized mid-blockades that opening islands so early in the life of the ocean was a mistake, and magicked up ships and supplies to successfully defend the islands. All three islands were immediately closed to blockades, and have stayed closed since with this exception of events. It was at this blockade that Hemme lost his eye as a reminder to him always to not be over-anxious! Eventually, real life made building a crew too difficult, so Hemme joined the Moogles of Mayhem and left his crew to an officer who quickly disbanded the entire crew. Soon after, Hemme became more active within the crew and helped the flag in its drive towards achieving an island. After its failure at Lima, Hydrophobia was determined to win the second time around. Thanks to strong ally support, and expert navving and puzzling, Olive Island was successfully taken and has been mantained by Hydrophobia since. Currently Hemme owns, and co-owns, a total of six familiars: two monkies (Nibbler and Pico), two octopi (Meatwad and Clyde), and two parrots (Col. Decker and Nevermore). Bibity holds Nibbler and clyde, while Hemme holds Meatwad and Pico. Colonel Decker (parrot) and Nevermore are found on Hannibal. Hemme spends most of his time playing poker and helps run Hydrophobia with the lovely Bibity. Category: Familiar winners